Lotion Spice
by soybean7
Summary: Sasuke has Post-traumatic-stress and refusing further treatment and Naruto has a fear of sickness but one day their lives clash together at the gesture of a wink.Can eachothers presence make a difference in eachother lives before it strikes zero?Sasunaru


**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM NOR DO I OWN THE CHARCATERS...because if i did im sure they would all be naked.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Naruto watched the clock tick away in his empty dorm room. Like most college students he was more determined to waste time than finish his essay which was soon due. His eyes rarely drifted to the white paper laying neatly on his desk awaiting the cold sting of lead. To pass time he would either crack his knuckles or rip a piece of paper from his old text book and play paper soccer or in some countries he would often remind himself is called "Foot Ball." In the middle of his you-could-never-lose-to-yourself soccer game he heard keys jingling outside of his room then pushed into the key hole then being turned. The door opened and his roommate lingered in with an armful of books nicely held to his side. Shikamaru walked to his separated side of the room and didn't bother putting his seemingly heavy books down first but plopped his behind onto his bed. Naruto ending his game glanced at the books then Shikamarus usual bored expression.

"Aren't you suppose to be at tutoring?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru had classes for calculus Monday - Friday. Naruto didn't know why he needed tutoring for that class? Shikamaru was a genius in the subject. He would often save Naruto from headaches just by looking at the numbers. Shikamaru quietly sighed and turned to Naruto.

"The class was canceled"

Naruto looked puzzled

" Then how did you get all those books? ..."

The expression on Shikamarus face made Naruto wonder if _he_ even knew where they came from.

" A girl gave them to me." Shikamaru said

"A girl? Why?" Naruto asked.

"She said she needed to go somewhere and didn't feel like carrying around a crap load of books. So she dumped them on me and left."

Shikamaru took the last book off his lap stretched and laid down, kicking off his plain brown shoes.

"That's weird"

"The weirdest part about her is that she had pink hair...What about you? Finish that essay yet"

"Nope" Naruto said emphasizing the 'P' with a pop.

"The professor is going to drop you from his class if you continue doing that"

"Did I hear a hint of concern Shikamaru ?"

Shikamaru grinned " You wish."

"Maybe I do"

Naruto looked at the time and stood up from his chair .

"It's lunch time. See Yah later Shika"

He grabbed his nylon orange coat leaving the door open with Shikamaru wondering if Naruto ever was gonna finish his essay. As Naruto foot hit the grainy pavement a sigh of relief came over him. He was locked in that drafty, gloomy room all morning and to be outside was like a blessing. He made his way to the food court to do what else but gorge himself with food. Particularly Miso Ramen. He found no other delight in the world that could compete with Ramen. He stuffed his hand in his black pant's side pockets and handed in the money in exchange for hot portable delicious mouth watering ram- you get the point.

He headed to the school's courtyard where most of the schools recreational sports were held. It usually was quiet except for the hitting of tennis balls and the grunt that followed behind. But today was different, a loud group of college girls gathered around an empty tennis court. Naruto intended to ignore them and eat his Ramen in peace but all that noise wasn't helping and all that giggling sparked his curiosity mechanism. He decided to get a better view of what they were giggling about so he causally moved himself towards them. He didnt want to get too close mainly because there were so many girls and he didn't want to feel awkward being the only guy there. Thats what he taught anyways. The crowd parted just enough for Naruto to identify a male was in the middle of all the girls. A black haired male. He edged closer to hear what they were saying.

But having blond hair and wearing a bright orange jacket was easily caught eavesdropping.

"What are you doing?" One of the girls asked.

Probably the snobbiest one by the way she asked the question

But Naruto being the quick thinker he was looked at his ramen cup replying "Im eating ramen..Want some babe ?" He grinned deviously

"Ew weirdo" She muttered " Cant you eat somewhere else ?"

"Weirdo" Naruto thought

" Yeah" Another girl agreed " We don't want Sasuke's air being invaded by your fowl Ramen"

She cringed her nose in an disgusting manner.

_Sasukes air ?! Fowl Ramen ?! Are these girls for real ?! _Naruto thought in disbelief

He never knew these type of girls even existed, Well maybe on _Bret Michael Rock of love _but that's it.

"Look, Girls, I'm not here for any trouble nor do I want to _invade _this guys air" Naruto snickered

The aura around the girls became stronger and quite possibly darker. Maybe he should of held off the snicker.

"C-come on . I-I didn't do anythin-"

"Ugh. Can you shut up?"

Naruto didn't notice Sasuke getting up from his bench. It was the first time Naruto had gotten a full view of him and to his surprise his cheeks became somewhat tinted with red. The guy was possibly one of the most beautiful men (besides himself) hes ever witnessed in his life. His hair wasn't black it was jet black that perfectly fit his pale skin. He was wearing a green hoody sweater underneath the sweater was a red shirt and his hands inside his black pants. It wasn't the greatest choice in colors but he made it work.

Forced it to work.

But his eyes glared at Naruto with annoyance.

"...You made these hyenas louder than they already were..." He scoffed

_Hyenas_

Naruto was expecting the girls to be angry at him but they didn't budge they just looked disappointed in themselves.

_What the hell ?! Why aren't they doing anything ?!_

"..Their just girls . Girls like to talk yah know. " Naruto said coming to their defense

"Their not girls. Most them don't even look like girls." He said nonchalantly

Naruto grinned " If their not girls your probably not a guy. A guy wouldn't say mean things about _women _"

"Their not _women _nor or they _girls_. Do you have a soft spot for ugly things..loser?" He smirked.

Trigger word.

"You looking for a fight asshole !" Naruto clinched his teeth

"I don't dirty my hands with filth" He said

Naruto threw down his ramen cup ( Don't worry we'll have a funeral for it)

and ran after him aiming for his face. Sasuke calmly stood at his spot.

"OH ! Such a wonderful view of college maturity." A voice behind them praised sarcastically

Naruto stopped turning around to see his Professor.

"No fighting on campus boys " The gray haired teacher pointed out

"We weren't fighting ! But this asshole deserves a nice punch in the face" Naruto said pointing to the 'asshole'

The professor signaled Naruto to stop talking.

"I'm not here to say who deserves a punch or not Naruto. By the way have you even finished

your essay I assigned assuming your outside with no books ?"

"U-Uh well the thing is" Naruto stammered

"I'll take that as a no. Its due tomorrow."

_Tomorrow ! Oh crap ! I didn't even start the third sentence !_

Naruto left but not without his fallen ramen cup he glanced at Sasuke but in the brief moment of his glance swore he saw Sasuke...wink at him.

* * *

"Sooo, you're saying this guy was a major ass..but he _winked _at you" Shikamaru said.

Naruto went back to his dorm and after six hours of intense 'Do your freaking essay idiot ?' from Shikamaru they finally completed the essay.

"Yeah. Or well at least I _think _he did." Naruto tried explaining

Shikamaru didn't looked impressed. "Why do you even care ?"

"He called me a loser and not mention he insulted those girls without even caring" Naruto said getting riled up.

"Let it go. Everyone calls you a loser." Shikamaru said

"Yeah but he said it s-so-- rude like !" Naruto said wringing his hands as if choking him.

"Hm...." Shikamaru popped his coke and took a sip

"I'll kick his ass for that AND for my ramen..."

"What was his name again ?"

"His name is Sasuke...Well thats what the girls called him"

"I've heard that name before...Is his name Uchiha ,Sasuke ?"

"How the hell should I know? "He motioned for Shikamaru to give him some of his coke

"Well, If that is the Sasuke you're talking about you should be careful theirs a rumor around campus that he-"

_Thump, Thump_

"_Give me my books back! Open the door !"_

Naruto didnt hear the last part and instead bolted for the door. In a twisted way he was hoping it was Sasuke so he could punch him the stomach.

Naruto opened the door to a pink haired, green eyes , big foreheaded pissed off looking woman.

"Can I help you ?" Naruto said (Very disappointed)

"Does someone by the name of Shikamaru live here ?" She said trying to peek into the room

"Maybe.."

"He has my books and I want them back !" She said

"Oh! You're the girl Shikamaru was talking about" Naruto said nearly forgetting the fact that Shikamaru described that the girl who gave him the books had pink hair.

She was really pretty to Naruto eyes but she wasn't his type of girl. She was wearing a Pink short sleeve shirt with green pants.

Terrible combo.

And also that she seemed to have a temper problem.

"Yeah he lives here ! Come in." Naruto said opening the door for her .

She was very disgusted to how two guys can keep their room so filthy. Socks were hung on window sills , the room reeked with Ramen , clothes spread out on the floor. She was surprised a pigeon-rat didn't come out and try to drag her away under their bed to god knows where.

"So, What's your name ?" Naruto asked rubbing his neck

"Its -ew what is that ?" She said pointing to a black blob on the floor

"Its...week old...fish..I think..."

"Ew. Anyways its Sakura." She said trying to wave off the image of spoiling fish to the point that it was at now. It probably wasn't even week old fish.

"Nice to meet you Sakura." Naruto said holding out his hand for a handshake that would never come.

"Whatever.." She muttetered.

She saw Shikamaru laying on his bed and she then glanced to the side of his bed where the books were placed. She picked them up off of the floor as fast as possible not wanting to feel how the floor looked. Wet.

"Thanks" She said

"How did you find me ?" Shikamaru asked.

"It was really easy all I did was ask if a pineapple headed boy lived here."

"Why did you give him your books ?" Naruto asked now sitting backwards on his chair

"He was the strangest looking, besides you," She said referring to Narutos hair "That had the weirdest hairstyle."

_You sure shikamaru was the strangest looking_ snickered Naruto. It was his little lame inside joke.

"Yeah well thanks again" She said

She held her books tightly to her chest making it clear she wasn't intent on staying very long and scurried out.

"Your fish did it again Naruto...You should really pick up that fish tomorrow..It's Unsanitary.." Shikamaru said turning out the lights.

* * *

**Please review .**

**Im finally finish after battling wolves in my brain and hiking in the windy forests im finish !**

**. i loves reviews :P i want to know if u like it ! **


End file.
